About Us
by UnknownVoix
Summary: Crushes obviously shouldn't be taken too seriously, right?


**About Him**

* * *

Have you ever felt so in love that you feel all weird, jittery, exhausted and excited all at the same time? Those moments when your heart beats so darn fast that you feel you're going to faint or something. It feels really nice sometimes, whenever he walks by or notices me that is.

Now I feel ridiculous.

My name is Amy Rose, and let me tell you about him. About Sonic the Hedgehog.

I first knew about him when I was in grade seven, he was part of the cool kids and apparently I wasn't. I don't know if it was because of my rather silly outfit at the time, my spiky hair, or that I used to be called Rosy the Rascal, or that it was a mixture of those three. Anyways, he was really charismatic, even at the ripe age of twelve. I guess you could say that he liked talking a lot, especially to my best friend Sally.

Sally's a gorgeous friend. I'm really lucky to have such a supportive friend until now. She always knew what to do, just like what a real leader would know.

They talked about adventure and stuff, according to what she told me. I used to get a little envious whenever he threw winks and smiles her way, but then again, I never made an effort to talk to him like she did.

Years pass and Sally was too busy with her life by the time we reached the ninth grade, so I went with this bunny girl so eloquently named Cream, and the new girl named Rouge. Mind you, I was still supporting Sally even though we never really hung out often, and that I finally got lots of chances to actually make at least one conversation with him. Unfortunately, being the shy typical weirdo I am, I never took those chances. Real sad.

So what's happening now? Well, it's the start of another school day. Luckily my friend's locker was right next to his best friend's locker, whom I recall to be named Miles, or Tails. Every day, she and I idle by her locker, meaning I get to see his smiling face every day. As usual, he leaned on the locker next to Tails', laughing at something while Rouge acted as a way of disguising me while I just stare at him. Rouge, of course, was fine with it because she knew what it feels like to have this certain type of crush. He's so insatiable with the way he smiles, too adorable when he laughs then snorts, attractive when he throws those trademark smirks, hot when he talks; he's that one huge frigging dream boat the pretty ones get.

Too bad I am not that attractive. Plus, I might be obsessed? Someone help me. Please.

Eventually, the bell rang, cutting my one-way ogling session with him short. I'll have you know that every time I have to come here in front of Rouge's locker, I at least try to look decent in front of him. I'd hide my pimples, brush my hair pretty, wear powder on my face so I don't look gross and sweaty, I would even wear accessories on my head whenever I'm having a bad hair day. Since my hair's always cut short, thanks to mommy dearest's persuasion, I can't have those pretty long hair waves or whatever you call it. I don't even know how to braid hair, much less attempt to make it look pretty, so headbands are pretty awesome to me.

It's hard being a weird person in-love—ahem—infatuated with someone, like yours truly.

The next time I saw him, it was lunch time. The cafeteria was buzzing, noise and chit chat echoed in the large room. I met up with Cream, because Blaze was with Rouge, and then went off to get our lunches from the cafeteria lady. That was also the time I saw him. He was already sitting down with his mates, eating their lunches and hanging out.

After we got out food, we went straight to where our other friends are, which just so happened to be parallel with his table.

Then the urge to turn around and stare at him begins to eat away at my sanity.

I also never got the chance to fix what I look like right now, so probably look like some gross sweaty weirdo.

Still, it can't hurt to look right?

I make the move of slowly turning around, just so no one would notice except Cream and my friends. The next thing I see is him looking at me. No, he was staring at me? Either way, it made me smile, but I hope he didn't see the weird ass awkward smile I made while I quickly turned back around.

I'm blushing hard. My heart's beating fast. I'm feeling jumpy and happy and weird and—oh I feel hot. Not the hot like sexy hot, but you know, the hotter than warm hot. My cheeks flushed red, okay!? I don't know what I'm thinking anymore.

I don't even know if he really was staring at me. But it looked like he wasn't? I didn't get a good look though. Maybe he was staring at Rouge or Cream, both of whom occupied the seats beside me.

I turned around again, hoping to catch another glimpse of him. He was pointing at someone from our table and was talking to his friend next to him. He was a really angry-looking guy, I think his name was Shadow.

Also, I have to admit that Shadow's quite attractive too. Sorry for my hormones.

So, Shadow speaks then Sonic turns his head back to us, and I immediately turn my own head around. Remembering the mirror I had in my pocket, I quickly whip it out and adjust it to see his reaction whether he saw me or not.

Surprisingly, he smiled at the mirror that I held discreetly, like he was looking directly at the mirror then waved and mouthed a "hi."

Crap, he did see me. I still smiled though, that's inevitable, but I didn't show it.

The next day went by as usual, lockers, ogling session, school, stuff. All the usual stuff.

But on that day, he did something unusual. He approached Rouge's locker, where we usually hang out, and chucked in a letter at Rouge's locker by the holes while I was just about to walk over to where my group of friends were, they were two meters behind him, and then he briskly walked away. This definitely took my interest, and a bit of my jealousy. I'm practically fueled by curiosity by now, because one, boys don't just do that to regular people, they do it to someone special, and two, it was Sonic the Hedgehog who pushed the letter in, which was rather femininely pinkish. Plus, I thought that if he would sneak a letter in, it would be blue. I'm probably over-thinking this.

The letter wasn't too far in so I could still salvage it. Well, I could but this is Rouge's locker. I can't just do THIS without her knowing.

I should be ashamed of myself.

I took the envelope, which read "To Rouge" at the back of the fold in his own crude writing, to which I expected better handwriting though. I know I shouldn't be jumping to conclusions whenever something occurs relating to crushes, but I can't be too sure.

So I kept the letter, I'm saving it for when I get back home. This feels gross.

I feel disgusting.

Despite what I did, I still observed him for very different reasons. I never smiled whenever he looked at me anymore, but I still do crack a genuine one whenever he smiles at me during those little moments. After all, he's still my crush. Even if he did hurt me, it'd be fine. At least it's for a friend.

By the time we were dismissed, I immediately went home just to read the letter in private. So when I got home, I ran up to my room and locked the door. I know this feels really gross, but I have to do it. I have to read it. No matter how gross it feels.

I'm sorry Rouge.

" _Hey Rouge. I don't really write a lot, so this is kind of really weird and awkward for me haha._

 _So, let me just say that you're one of the most beautiful beings that ever lived on this planet. I love the way you smile, the way you speak, the way you laugh, the way you walk, your personality… I love everything about you."_

I began tearing up just reading the second paragraph.

Love is stupid.

I'm to one who liked him, and besides, Rouge's more into Knuckles or Shadow.

I'm the one who always worries about him whenever something happens, or whenever he's absent.

" _I remember when your table was right next to ours. You were sitting with your friends at the cafeteria and you managed to steal my heart with those genuine smiles you flashed. You got me blushing._

 _You're really gorgeous, y'know that?_

 _Well, remember what I said earlier? Well you could just read it at the very top, I don't really write a lot, so you're really special._

 _I think I like you."_

By the time I finished reading his letter, every word sank deep, and it hurts. His personally written letter were like hundreds of arrows shooting through me with each word.

I really shouldn't be reading this.

Love hurts.

I'm overreacting. He isn't even my—we aren't even together. This shouldn't have this much of an impact on me, right? After all, Sonic's just a crush; an infatuation with no personal feelings attached. And even if I did like him more than that, what difference would it make? He likes Rouge. Get that in your brain, Amy.

Should I let her know?

A few more days pass, and I made a few more tweaks to my routine. Well, basically I just added 'steal every single one of his letters' and 'don't let Rouge find out.'

This feels disgusting and ridiculous. It's all dirty work; it's like I'm the bad guy here. No, I actually am the bad guy here. I stole every single letter he pushed inside that locker, hell I even know Rouge's locker combination by observing her do it lots of times. God, if she knew about this, she'd think I'm an obsessed freak! She'll also probably try to tell on the others about this creepy thing I do just to not let her know.

Why the hell do we fall in love with the person anyway if it's just going to end up into nothing but dust in the end?

Better question, why the hell am I stealing the letters? Am I really that much of a jealous fanatic over a high school crush? Do I even know myself anymore?

Today was the same, usual schoolwork, usual things I do but this time no staring at him. I know I'll just get hurt if I do. Rouge never suspects anything, so we're cool, but Cream probably knows what I'm doing. She just hasn't talked to me if she does suspect anything going on.

Oh God, Cream probably thinks I'm a huge stalker weirdo. That is, if she does know.

I read his letters every time I come home from school. I know I shouldn't but… I just feel like I have to even if it makes me cry my eyes out… All those letters, made by the guy I like, just for her.

It's not like I reject Rouge. She's friggin gorgeous; she's smart, pretty, witty and clever, sexy and all that things that those ideal ladies have that boys want in life. She even has this weird attractive fiery personality but chill aura. She's fucking perfect, and I'm not even close to how awesome she is. But…

Rouge doesn't know.

I want things to change a bit, just for little selfish me.

Maybe this time I won't be so invisible.

I usually don't do this but... whatever dumb thing I do tomorrow…

I hope you'll forgive me for this one little thing, Sonic.

* * *

 **I'm just taking a short break from my busy schedule, which is pretty awesome to me right now because I rarely get breaks.**

 **Just a mini project inspired by some movies and songs. It's going to be a two-chapter story only, unless of course my future self plans to have weird fun with it.**

 **So, if you read everything, I love you so much and thank you for reading it. I also appreciate reviews and constructive criticism so you're welcome to write up any of those. If you just read the first part and then scrolled down to the bottom to see how it ends then you're probably awesome too, you just have other tastes is all, I still love you even if you don't love me~ Haha.**

 **This whole thing up there? Yeah, I own the plot(unless someone else thought of it then I'm really sorry for unknowingly copying your idea because I didn't know it was yours in the first place), but I swear I don't own the characters.**

 **Have a good one.**

 **-UnoVOIX**


End file.
